Family Ties
by Trilies
Summary: With a child on the way, Aerith eagerly awaits the day when her love, Aeleus, will be released from his apprentice duties and hopefully propose to her. However, a dark figure has different plans for her child... Written before BBS release. NonOC baby.
1. Family Ties 1

**Disclaimer: **I, Trilies, own none of the characters featured within this fic. They are property of either Disney, Square Enix, or both. Ana (AnakhaSilver on Deviantart) also does not own any of these characters, with the sole exception of our dearest plot device, Miss Rise. If you don't like the idea of an OC being used in fic, then try to counsel yourself with the idea that at least no canons were killed.

…Well, yet.

**Author's Notes: **So, Family Ties actually began way before BBS was ever released, like, me and Ana started it last August. Soooo expect no BBS spoilers or anything. In fact, this doesn't even vaguely follow BBS. XD The only thing that is consistent is that the Garden falls.

Now, you may be wondering, "What the fuck, James, Ana? Aeleus/Aerith with a canon character as their kid? How does that work? And isn't Aerith a little kid during this time? EEEEEW." Well, have no fear. The ever lovely Ana thought this all out, and as for Aerith… Well, I don't believe Kingdom Hearts ever showed or told Aerith's age during this time. The only thing given was in the manga, and that's only a headshot that is completely up to interpretation. So, just relax, go with the flow.

After all, you wouldn't want to miss all the lovely drama, would you?

* * *

**F****a****m****i****l****y****T****i****e****s**

**

* * *

**

_I loved you before I even met you._

_

* * *

  
_

"Pregnant?"

The word fits oddly in her mouth, foreign yet naturally just belonging there. Aerith's mind doesn't conform so quickly, and for a moment, she just sits there in the doctor's office, stunned. Unconsciously, one of her hands rises up to her stomach, resting. Even as the doctor begins to explain all the signs, a few which she had already known, Aerith almost doesn't hear him. She's too busy adjusting to the idea of a child, _her_ child, resting inside of her, waiting to be born. And there's only one man who could be the father...

Shakily, she reaches up to cover her mouth, tears slipping down her cheeks and catching the light like liquid crystal. The doctor pauses in the middle of his explanation, looking alarmed, but Aerith just waves his concern off. Her hand falls away from her mouth, revealing a beautiful, proud smile. "It's alright," she whispers. "I'm just... It's..." She reaches up to wipe the tears from her face, but ends up covering her eyes then, laughing. "I'm just happy."

Eventually, she's escorted out to the front desk to make appointments to help her through this over the course of her pregnancy. For a moment, she's almost not sure if it's required; after all, she has a feeling that Aeleus and the rest of the apprentices could easily deal with something like this. Immediately, she shakes the thought out of her head. No, no, she couldn't be so selfish. They had more important things to do... Besides, she knows her Aeleus too well. While it both embarrasses and amuses her to know it, she's pretty sure that Aeleus is the type to immediately disregard all sorts of work for those he loves.

It's only when she's outside on the steps to the doctor's office, with the bustling streets of Radiant Garden spread out before her does Aerith finally snap out of it. Beaming, she gently presses her hands against her stomach and throws her head back, closing her eyes so that the light of the sun warms her all the better. It's a gorgeous feeling, a wondrous time... She couldn't be happier. Her and Aeleus' child...

Will it be a girl? A boy? Or perhaps it could be twins, or triplets... No matter who emerges, will they take after the two of them? Will the child have her sparkling green eyes, or their father's beautiful dark blue ones? They'll grow up to be kind, Aerith thinks, there will be no avoiding that, not with Aeleus as their father. Will they have that steadfast loyalty, that gentle touch? Will they love flowers as much as she does, or prefer testing their mind with puzzles, Aeleus favorite pastime? No matter what, she finally decides, it will be a radiant child which will be born. Deep in her heart, she just knows it.

Slowly, she opens her eyes, and the yawning expanse of the sky greets her. Not a cloud is visible, and the only thing that's there is the vivid, alluring blue...

"The sky," she murmurs, gently rubbing her stomach. "Aeleus, the sky is so beautiful today." Blue, she realizes. The child's eyes will have to be as blue as this rare, clear sky, mimicking their father's kind gaze. Just another thing she simply knows.

Aerith barely notices the walk home, running through things she will have to do, preparations she'll have to make. Their home will be big enough for three, she decides, sandals slapping along the pavement. Perhaps this will be the thing which pushes Aeleus to propose to her, something they've both known has been coming for a while. It won't be the 'white' wedding every girl dreams of, Aerith thinks with a small giggle, remembering all those cool nights, those soft kisses and gentle hands tracing her body...

Thanks to her daydreams, mixed with memories of the past and hopes for the future, the walk home seems short and sweet. Clasping her hands together, Aerith grins in both excitement and nervousness as she walks up to the front door-

Only to pause. Frowning, Aerith feels her blissful happiness slowly drain away only to be replaced with fear and caution. The little stone chocobos she normally had by the front door were overturned, scattered everywhere as if some one had been in a hurry. That was where she and Aeleus kept the spare key... And the door is open, even if just a few inches. Tensing, Aerith quickly looks around for a weapon of some sort, knowing that all of her neighbors were gone at this time of day. The only thing around was a rake which she quickly took in hand. Although scared, Aerith isn't the type of woman to just sit idly about, crying for the cops, when some one is quite obviously invading her home, possibly robbing her of everything she holds dear.

Gently, she nudges open the front door with the rake and edges inside, quiet as a mouse. Shaking with anticipation and nervousness, she sneaks throughout her own house, rake at ready. There are sounds coming from the kitchen... Setting her jaw, Aerith creeps towards the door just as some one's footsteps inside began to get louder. Bracing herself, Aerith twists around the corner, yelling courageously as she prepares to bring the rake hard down on the intruder's head-

Both her and the 'intruder', who had been screaming in surprise, suddenly freeze. It's a rather... awkward and long moment before he speaks.

"...Aerith?"

"Xehanort?" Slowly, Aerith lowers the rake, a relieved laugh bubbling out of her. After a hesitant moment, the dark skinned apprentice joins her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I apologize for breaking in," he says, and gestures to the kitchen table. Lying on the wooden surface is a pen, hastily discarded, and a sheet of paper. "However, Master Ansem wanted me to deliver messages to all of the families of the apprentices. You weren't here, so..." He shrugs. "I had to let myself in, since I didn't know when you would come back."

"I see..." Smiling, Aerith sets down the rake so that it's leaning against a wall. "Would you like me to make some tea or-?"

"No, no." Xehanort waves his hands in front of himself quickly. "I'm in a hurry. I just wanted to tell you that Aeleus won't be able to leave the castle for a while. There's something big going on, an important project- I hope you understand."

Disappointment sinks deeply in her breast, but Aerith just brushes it away, nodding. "No, no, don't worry. I understand how hard all of you work." She just can't manage to shake away her sadness, however. Who knows how long Aeleus will be stuck inside the castle... Oh well. She doesn't want Xehanort to deliver the message for her; undoubtedly, he'll be stuck with things from all of the other families as well. Besides... He's still recovering from losing Rise and his child... She doesn't want bad memories to pop up. "But if you could just bring one thing to Aeleus?" At Xehanort's nod, she smiles gratefully and disappears for a moment, only to return with a small branch. On it, orange blossoms flourish, their white blossoms practically glowing in the light. "Just this, if it's alright."

"It won't be any trouble at all," Xehanort assures her, taking the little branch. "Hopefully, we'll all see you later, Aerith. Good bye."

"Bye!" she replies with a smile and a small wiggle of her fingers. Once Xehanort is gone, Aerith laughs again to herself, shaking her head. Well, that had been embarrassing! All that panic for nothing... Smiling softly, she begins to make some lemonade for herself, only to stop when she hears the heavy clacks of a chocobo's claws on the street. Beaming, she rushes to the nearest window and waves at her best friend who's just beginning to tie up her chocobo to the fence of the house next door. "Tifa! You'll never guess what's different about me!"

* * *

**Finishing Notes: **

So! This bit, written by me. In the next chapter, you'll get to see just what Xehanort has been going through...

If you're confused about this dead chick and baby that Xehanort is hung up over, than it may help if you read the fic "The Dying of His Light" on AnakhaSilver's DA.

I'll be updating the next few chapters over the span of this week, as we've been working on this for a while. As I said before, we just haven't put it up yet. ^^;

Review and concrit are much loved, but not mandatory. For reading, gratzi!


	2. Another Side 1

**Disclaimer: **Neither AnakhaSilver from Deviantart or Trilies of claim to own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, and are not making any money out of this. This is purely for fun, not profit. The only character not property of Disney andor Square Enix is Rise, Ana's original character. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **So! Now dearest Ana takes the stage for this chapter, written from Xehanort's point of view. My my, how things start to get dark… This was written way in the beginning, so there's not much of a change besides this being from Xehanort's POV. Expect that to change in later chapters.

* * *

**F****a****m****i****l****y****T****i****e****s****-****X****e****h****a****n****o****r****t****'****s**** S****i****d****e - ****C****h****a****p****t****e****r****O****n****e**

**

* * *

  
**

The pale red blush of the cheeks is coming out perfect, slightly glossy. Just like the perfect lips and the perfect skin of the thing he's working on. But what he finds most captivating so far are the eyes, which are framed by short, silver locks, fashioned from real hair. Not _hers,_ of course, because he'd started construction long after he'd buried her and their son. But still, real hair the color of silver.

If it's perfect, like he's planning on making sure it will be, it will be like she'd never left him, like she'd never been lost, like she hadn't—

Ah, but these thoughts are beginning to border on madness, so he puts down the brush as he finishes the cheek. There's a pained smile spread across his lips as he admires his own work—the work of a month and a half.

He's not been allowed to work since the death of his wife. They had only been married a short time, and she'd so quickly been taken from him. And she had worked so, so hard to live just long enough to deliver their son, and he didn't last a few hours. For someone to lose so much so fast… He can understand why he's been relieved of almost every duty, but it's driving him crazy to not be working on something and—

A knock on his door causes him to look over, almost warily. Straightening out the skirt on the porcelain doll in the image of his late wife, he smiles. And then, he quickly goes to the door, cracking it.

"Sir…? Are… …You busy?"

It's a castle worker. A young woman with deep red hair, tired looking as if she's had too much to do. And he can see why. She's just beginning to show—an image that brings to mind a rather painful memory, about how excited Rise had been when she'd found out about her pregnancy and then again when the small bump had appeared.

"No, I've nothing to do. And please, do call me Xehanort." he says rather amicably to the woman. She smiles, thankful for the bit of kindness, he guesses, as she passes on a list of names and addresses.

"Something seems to have come up, and I was asked to give you a message. Lord Ansem would like you to alert the families of the other apprentices that it's not likely they'll be home soon." the young woman says, giving a quick bow before getting back to work.

He scans the list quickly with his dull orange-gold eyes, noting the names on the list. The one that stands out the most, though, is one he can most definitely associate with a face: Aerith Gainsborough.

~*~

And so, that had been his first stop. He had arrived to find no one home. He'd waited a few minutes, but eventually given up and searched for the key. He knew that Aeleus had instructed him on how to find it in case of emergencies, and this is as close as it gets.

So he'd entered, and searched for paper and pencil. Upon finding them, he laid them on the kitchen table and scribbled a note for Aerith, a simple one about what's going on. And then, he prepares to leave. He just begins to turn the corner and—

Someone jumps out, wielding something that seems dangerous that his mind isn't comprehending at the moment, and he finds himself screaming in both fear and surprise.

Then, as everything processes, it goes silent. A long, awkward silence, the kind that's heavy and you just can't shake it off. Then, he finally speaks, nervously, almost afraid…

"…Aerith?"

"Xehanort…?"

Good, she's lowering her rake, relieved. Though, of all things, why did she grab a rake? Oh, wait, she's laughing in relief, and he joins her after a moment, rubbing at the back of his own neck.

"I apologize for breaking in," he begins, making sure to gesture back to the table so she can see what he had been doing, before adding, "However, Master Ansem wanted me to deliver messages to all of the families of the apprentices. You weren't here, so…"

A shrug, and she's nodding slowly, even as he's so quietly explaining.

"I had to let myself in, since I didn't know when you'd be back."

_Or where you were,_ he wants to add, but thinks twice. It's none of his business, even if she's usually here at this time of the day.

"I see…" she says with a smile, setting the rake down and away. He feels safe now, though he hadn't felt too threatened before. He'd always possessed unnatural strength, so he can defend himself if needed—even against Aerith, if he must.

"Would you like me to make some tea or—?"

"No, no!" he hastily says, hand waving to emphasize his point, "I'm in a hurry. I just wanted to tell you that Aeleus won't be able to leave the castle for awhile. There's something big going on, an important project— I hope you understand."

Xehanort watches her reaction, quickly noting the disappointment entering her eyes and posture. She tries to brush it off, and nods, forcing a small smile.

"No, no, don't worry. I understand how hard all of you work." Aerith says, continuing to put on that mask. Even though he can hear the subtle nuances of worry, perhaps a bit of fear about something? Definitely undertones of sadness. And, he notes, inner contemplation over something.

"But if you could just bring one thing to Aeleus?"

He gives a nod, happy to deliver something. Perhaps it will comfort them—both her and Aeleus. He knows how much they care about each other. And as she goes to fetch the item, his mind turns once more to his current project…

He closes his eyes, looking over it in his head. The perfect figure, subtle smile, beautiful features… And the black-and-white outfit she'd worn on their first formal date. He'd never had the heart to part with it, and he can still see her in it, laughing at the moon and other such silly things…

"Just this, if it's alright."

The words bring him from his daydream. He looks at what she holds out. A small branch, full of orange blossoms flourishing with white petals open wide. As if greeting something.

"It won't be any trouble at all," he says with a smile, taking the delicate branch carefully, "Hopefully, we'll all see you later, Aerith. Good bye."

He hears her call after him as he leaves to deliver other messages, his mind already turning over her slightly odd behavior. There's a glow to her, too, that he'd noted—something vaguely familiar and altogether fragile.

He contemplates this all though the message deliveries, through the gift deliveries—Aeleus seems quite happy to receive the branch—and up until he returns to his own, dark room. There, he leans with this back against the door, one arm flat against it with the other gripping his forehead.

Eyes travel upward, greeting the pale cyan of the porcelain doll, and a smile—only mostly sane in nature—twists across his lips.

"…I wonder if you know what's going on with Aerith… …My dearest Rise…?"

* * *

**Final Notes: **

And that's the end of this chapter!

Gratzi mille for Ana for writing this little bit. Expect others to show a lot more hidden scenes that Aerith doesn't know are occurring…


	3. Family Ties 2

**Disclaimer: **This story is written for fun, not profit. AnakahSilver and Trilies do not claim any of the characters within. They are property of Disney and Square Enix.

**Author's Note: **And the ball's back in my court! In which we meet a few friends and things begin to seem... amiss...

* * *

**F****a****m****i****l****y****T****i****e****s****,****C****h****a****p****t****e****r****2**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey! Hey! I think I felt something!"

"Are you sure? I mean, doesn't it seem a little early?"

"Okay, you two goofs, give her some space!" Aerith finds herself laughing as Tifa grabs Zack and Cloud by the back of their shirt collars, hauling them away from the expectant mother. "Honestly." Teasingly, she flicks Cloud's nose after setting him down. "You act like you've never seen someone pregnant before." The blond just snorts and looks to the side while Zack elbows him in the ribs jokingly. The sunlight of the market square shines down on the four friends, reflecting off their hair and giving their faces a happy glow.

"You've been sulky ever since Aerith got pregnant, you know," Zack points out. "Upset our beautiful flower girl is being swept away?"

"It's not that," Cloud denies, shaking his head. "It's just that..." Trailing off, he falls silent, and Aerith smiles softly.

"I'll be fine," she tells him as she reaches for his hand from her seat on the edge of the fountain. Gently, her fingers curl around his. "I want this, Cloud. Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it. Aeleus will take good care of me, I just know it."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Cloud." Zack thumps the blond on the back, and earns a playful glare in return. "Listen, I knew Aeleus when we were kids. He's a good guy."

"And if he doesn't make our Aerith the happiest girl in Radiant Garden," Tifa vows, "then we'll take care of him." Cracking her knuckles, she winks at Aerith, who giggles.

"Now, enough of that," Aerith scolds jokingly. "I won't have any of you touching a hair on my future husband's head! And I won't have you-" Tugging Cloud closer, she taps him on the nose. "-being miserable. Here, you haven't felt the baby yet, have you?"

"You don't have to-" Cloud's protest falls on deaf ears, and quickly go silent when Aerith places his hand on the small bulge her stomach's become. His eyes go wide, and even his breathing slows as he waits. After a few minutes, he jerks in surprise. "Whoa."

"That's all you can say?" Zack laughs, but even his eyes have gone soft. Even he understands the little miracle which is growing as they speak. Cloud just blushes at the comment, rubbing his nose as he pulls away. Before he can shoot back a retort, two child voices call out.

"Aerith, Aerith!"

"We got what you needed!"

Smiling, Aerith turns her head and watches as two young children, only a couple years away from adolescence, come running through the market crowds. The one leading is a boy with dark brown hair which falls around his face, framing bright gray eyes. Right behind him is a girl, her own long brown hair decorated with streaks and flowing behind her. Their arms are full of groceries, all the necessities the expectant mother needs. As they stop before the group, Aerith smiles and pushes herself up onto her feet. "Thank you, Squall, Rinoa, for all the help."

"Do you need any help getting them to your house?" Squall asks, brow furrowing even as Tifa takes the groceries from his arms. "You're already carrying a baby."

"Don't worry, Squall." Aerith runs a hand through Rinoa's hair as she takes the one bag from the 11 year-old. "I'll be alright, and Tifa is helping me." A small hand brushes against the fabric of her dress, and Aerith looks down at Rinoa again. "Do you want to touch my belly as well?" The child nods quickly. "Well, go ahead!"

Giggling, Rinoa presses her hands against where Aerith tells her and closes her eyes. Aerith doesn't think much about it; many have been surprised at her pregnancy, and these two are so young-

"**This will be a special child.**"

Aerith's breath catches. There is a strange deepness to Rinoa's eyes that see right through the flower girl, and her voice- it is not quite her own. There is no child-like innocence, but some strange duality that echoes. Hands shaking, Aerith can only stare into this Rinoa's eyes. The world becomes lighter, and with a blink, a bright laugh, the girl says, "It's Aerith's baby after all!"

A quick glance to her friends only makes Aerith feel stranger; only she had noticed the bizarre change which had taken over the child. Zack is crouched down, entertaining Squall with some sort of tale while Cloud and Tifa stand by. Redirecting her gaze to Rinoa's beaming face, Aerith smiles weakly. "Indeed."

Eventually, farewells are said, with Zack having to return Squall and Rinoa home while Cloud has to return to his delivery job. Only Tifa stays by Aerith's side, a comfortable silence between them as they walk down the road to Aerith's home. "It's so strange," Tifa says suddenly, her voice soft and contemplative. "We're just teenagers, even if we are a year or two close to twenty, yet you're pregnant and..." She trails off with a shake of her head. "I just can't believe it. Aerith, are you sure about this?"

"More than anything." A little frightened laugh bubbles out of her throat. "Even if it is a little overwhelming. I keep thinking it would all be a little easier if Aeleus was here..."

"He _still_ hasn't contacted you?"

"Don't worry; Xehanort _did_ tell me all the apprentices would be busy for a while, not to mention Aeleus works with the guards as well. Hopefully, when he comes back..." Aerith smiles, subtle mischief in her eyes as she rubs her stomach. "This little one will convince him to finally propose to me."

Tifa stares at her for a moment. "You really love him, don't' you?"

"We love each other," Aerith corrects gently, looking into her friend's eyes. She falters before she gathers herself to ask, "Speaking of the future, Tifa, I wanted to ask you something... When the baby's born, would you be their godmother?"

The brunette stumbles to a halt, her eyes wide. Aerith can barely bring herself to look up at her, fiddling with her dress. The sight she sees from underneath her bangs stuns her: large, fat tears are gathering in Tifa's eyes and rolling down her face. "T-Tifa!?"

Giving a garbled laugh, Tifa babbles, "I'm sorry, I'm being so silly. I don't even know why I'm crying, b-but-" When Aerith reaches over to wipe away her tears with her hand, Tifa grabs it. "You're a mother. I know it sounds stupid, to just realize that, but it didn't feel real at all and-and-"

Even as Tifa talks, Aerith can feel her own tear ducts betray her. "I'm a mommy," Aerith agrees in a choked voice before she and Tifa clasp each others hands and burst into simultaneous tears and laughter. "W-We're so r-ridiculous!" Aerith says in a choked laugh as Tifa draws her into a tight hug.

"Shouldn't be crying for something happy," Tifa agrees as she pulls back, wiping away her tears with a smile. "Come on, look, we've spilled all the groceries because we spazzed." Aerith laughs again before the two friends kneel down, gathering the scattered goods. She pauses when Tifa speaks up again. "And Aerith...?" Smiling, just a little nervously, Tifa looks at the other girl. "I'd love to be the godmother to your child.

Something warm blossoms in Aerith's heart, and she closes her eyes with a serene smile. "Thank you, Tifa." The peaceful feeling is interrupted by a sudden jab of pain in her abdomen, and Aerith groans with an accompanying wince. Almost immediately, a hand is on one of her shoulders. "It's okay," she reassures Tifa. "Just a little cramp."

Grabbing her by the hand, Tifa pulls Aerith up. "Come on, then. Let's get you home."

Something's out of place, however, when the two friends come to Aerith's doorstep. Frowning, Aerith lightly touches Tifa's arm while her eyes remain on her little stone chocobos she has placed out front. "Someone's taken the spare key," she murmurs.

Red eyes flash in warning and Tifa very carefully sets the groceries down against the wall besides the door. "Think it's a thief?" she asks very quietly, even as she takes her strong metal knuckles out of her pants pocket.

A memory flashes into Aerith's mind: a familiar apprentice with dark skin and pale hair with a message waiting in her kitchen. "Xehanort knows where it is," she tells Tifa as they quietly open teh door. "Aeleus told him. Don't hit the first thing that moves, okay?"

Tifa just nods, and then the two are in the hallway, creeping towards the kitchen. Even as they do so, Aerith can't help but shiver. Something feels... wrong. Last time she had found Xehanort in her house, there had been noise, life, rustling as he looked for paper and pens. This time, the house is deathly silent. _Perhaps he already left_ she thinks _and left the key somewhere for me_. That's proven wrong, however, when she and Tifa peer around the door frame. It is indeed Xehanort visiting, and the apprentice sits at the table in the middle of the large kitchen. He doesn't notice the two women checking in on him; in fact, he appears to be in something of a daze, hands clasped and his gaze focused absently on a wall. For how innocent the scene appears, Aerith suddenly wants to leave, go find Aeleus at the castle. The feeling itches at her, and for some reason, Xehanort is the cause of it.

That's silly. It has to be. Xehanort is one of Aeleus' friends.

Going against what her heart tells her, Aerith speaks up. "Xehanort?" The second those normally warm amber eyes land on her face, Aerith feels her heart slam against her chest. The fear is unreasonable, but Aerith suddenly doesn't want this man to know about her child, not one bit. Following faith instead of logic, Aerith keeps the rest of her body behind the wall, in the hallway, so not to let him see her pregnant body. "I didn't know you were coming to visit today."

"It's a little rude to just barge into someone's house, you know," Tifa says, stepping out from behind the wall with her arms akimbo.

"I apologize." Calmly, Xehanort stands up, still looking at Aerith. "I was simply acting the messenger again."

"You should have just left a note," Tifa says with a frown. It's hard to tell where her hostile behavior comes from; perhaps she gets the same disconcerting feeling Aerith does from the visitor, or maybe she just sees through to her friend's fear. "We were out grocery shopping."

Finally, Xehanort's gaze shifts to Tifa. "Who are you?"

Tifa just her chin out, stubbornly, unafraid if it is to defend a friend. "Tifa Lockhart."

"She's my friend," Aerith adds, and would say more if the pain hadn't come back. It's not something that goes unnoticed; spotting her wince, Xehanort takes a step forward. For only a moment, Aerith thinks she spots a part of Xehanort _she_ knows, worried.

"Are you hurt?" At his words, Tifa turns to Aerith in worry.

"Come on, you need to sit down," she tells her, a hand coming to rest on Aerith's shoulder. Reluctantly, Aerith allows herself to be guided to the kitchen table. The entire time, she keeps her eyes on Xehanort, subtly watching form beneath her bangs. There it is again- that strange look in his eyes, the feeling she should run away or find Aeleus. As she sits down, her hands automatically fold over her stomach protectively.

"So you're pregnant," Xehanort notes with a dark smile; he has to be remembering the loss of his own wife and child. "Congratulations are in order. I'm guessing it's Aeleus'...?"

Aerith stares him right in the eyes. "Of course."

"Of course," Xehanort echoes. "You said you two were grocery shopping?"

Tifa winces as she remembers. "That's right; we left them on the front porch."

"Allow me to help," Xehanort offers, and the two head to the front of the house. The entire time, Aerith feels uneasy, right until Xehanort leaves the room. With him gone, she slumps in relief. Something is wrong, terribly so. What's wrong with Xehanort? What have the apprentices and their king been working on? Why hasn't Aeleus contacted her? Or Ienzo, even Even?

"I worry about you when you're gone, Aeleus," she whispers to the air, still cradling her stomach. "Return to us soon."

Footsteps alert her to Tifa and Xehanort's return. While the two put the groceries away for her, Xehanort chats the entire time. People from the castle Aerith can only vaguely remember are mentioned, and tales of the apprentices are told. Aerith finds herself only distantly listening; she just wants him to leave. At last, every cupboard is filled, and he is ready to leave. "I promise to tell Aeleus of the good news," he says, and she feels guilt at not being able to trust those words. "I'm sure he'll be pleasantly surprised." He reaches for her stomach-

Aerith grabs his wrist before his hand can touch her. Smiling and feeling strained, she explains, "I've been feeling a bit sensitive lately."

"I see." It's hard to understand what's going on behind his eyes as Xehanort pulls back, smiling. The expression seems fake, somehow. "Well, I need to get going. I wish you well, Aerith." He exits the kitchen, and Aerith is tense until she hears the front door slam. Tifa immediately goes to the doorway to peer out into the hallway.

Turning back to Aerith, Tifa confirms, "He's gone." As her friend heaves a breath, she frowns. "Did you have a bad feeling about him? I thought you said he was alright."

"He was, but..." Aerith trails off. "Something seemed off." Nervously, she rubs her stomach. "I wonder..."

Tifa follows her train of thought perfectly. "It's not safe for a pregnant girl to be alone in her home." Tapping a finger against her lip, Tifa hesitantly proposes, "Maybe it would be alright if you-"

-----

"-stay at my place?" The blond mechanic before them furrows his brows, gnawing on the end of a toothpick. As he adjusts his goggles, he asks, "And what's wrong with your place?"

"She's a girl with a baby on the way, all alone," Cloud says to his friend, the one who so often fixes his beloved bike. "Have a heart, Cid."

"Where's the dad?"

"Aeleus is still working in the castle," Aerith interrupts. "Xehanort has said he'd tell him of our child, but I'm not sure of him anymore. Zack sometimes makes visits to the castle as well, but there's no guarantee he'll be able to get a message to Aeleus. Maybe I'm getting worried over nothing... But I'd rather be safe than sorry." Her mouth draws into a thin, stubborn line. "I refuse to lose my child."

Cid rubs the back of his neck, glancing to the side. "Fine, fine," he grumbles. "I ain't the kind of guy to leave a mom all on the street. Let's get your stuff then."

They all heave a breath of relief. "You're a life saver, Cid," Tifa declares as she and the boys pick up the few suitcases and bags Aerith has brought with her.

"I don't know how to repay you," Aerith agrees, and just smiles at Cid's embarrassed and gruff response. As the others move into the modest home where the mechanic lives alone, she lingers outside. Her gaze moves up to the castle which looms over Radiant Garden. All other times, it has been a reassuring sight, but these days...

She can feeling nothing but worry when she looks up at its walls.

"Aeleus, what I wouldn't give to see you again..."

* * *

TBC...


	4. Another Side 2

**Disclaimer: **Neither Trilies or AnakhaSilver on Deviantart own any of the characters in the following fic save for the original characters Rise and Malachi, who only get brief mentions. This is made for fun and enjoyment of the series, not for profit. The plot is also ours.

**Author's Notes: **Uh oh.... The news is out... What does this mean for Aerith? The apprentices? And Xehanort most of all...

Yet another part from dearest Ana. Thank the nice writer who deals with the crazy muses, everyone!

* * *

**F****a****m****i****l****y****T****i****e****s-****X****e****h****a****n****o****r****t****'****s****S****i****d****e****-2**

**

* * *

  
**

Music fills the air of the dark room in the castle, an old phonograph playing a velvet melody. The silver-haired man happily dusts off the shelves and the counters, dull gold eyes flickering to the doll over in the corner. A wide grin tugs at his lips, and he pauses.

"Did you know, Rise," he begins, all too casually for one speaking to an inanimate object, "that Aerith is with child?"

At the moment he mentions it, his smile darkens. The rag is put down as he walks over to the doll. He gently pulls the doll up into his arms, and begins to waltz with it. A mad dance, punctuated by the humming and plotting of the strange man.

"I went to see her today. I knew there was something off about her lately, but I never expected this…" he whispers, holding the doll to him and running slender fingers through silver hair. It's a gentle but deranged action, for he is treating the doll like a person.

"Aeleus is gaining a bright future… A woman who will be an adoring wife, a child on the way, he's moved up to an apprentice from just being a simple guard…" he says, setting the doll back in place. He's holding a glass ball yet, an old award for something.

"Yes, the perfect life is in store for him…"

Suddenly, he turns around, slamming the glass award into a wall. It leaves a visible dent there, and the thing shatters. His face is twisted, contorted with rage. There are so many things running through his mind, and he's just…

"…He gets everything, and I lose it all." Xehanort laughs, resting a hand across his forehead. There's a slightly insane edge to it, but he hardly notices. No, he just sits down at his little desk, mapping things out.

"One day, Rise. One day, we'll be together again. And then, together, we'll find Malachi."

It's a promise, one can tell by the softness and sadness in his face. He wants so badly to keep it, to hold the flesh and blood woman in his arms again instead of a lifeless doll.

"…I simply need to unlock the secrets of the heart."

He begins to draw now, complicated equations on white paper. Nothing makes sense. They always deal with hearts full of memories and experiences. What they need is a blank heart, but no technology exists yet to wipe a heart of everything.

…Wait. Blank? Eyes shoot up to the photograph on the desk, one of all the apprentices plus Aerith, Rise and a few others. His eyes linger on Aerith, and his mind turns to her situation at hand.

"…Yes, of course. A blank slate…" he whispers to himself, a maddened grin stretching across his face.

"How could I have been so blind?" he asks himself with a laugh. He hides his face with his hand, laughing lightly. He's got it. And so, he begins to draw out plans on the tests he'll want to perform.

~*~

Why is he doing this again? Oh, yes, something about short straws. He's not sure why he expected anything different. He's always drawing the short straw, which is technically a statistical impossibility… But he'll rant on that later. He's arrived.

Even Marling stares at the door to Xehanort's room, blanking. What should he say or do? He's never dealt with anything like this. He was never particularly close with his family, really, so there's no real sense of loss. In fact, he's rather glad to be away from them. Still, he drew the short straw.

So, he knocks once. Twice. …Nothing. Nothing at all. There's nothing. A third knock. …Still nothing. What the heck is going on? Norty hardly leaves his room… Which is bothersome itself, but now that he's not answering?

Fearing the worst, Even braces himself as he opens the door. What he finds both relieves and disturbs him. Xehanort is nowhere inside, but the walls are, instead, plastered up with sheets of paper outlining what he can only guess are experiments.

But worst of all is lying on the bed, like some fairytale princess awaiting her true love's kiss or something. An exact look-alike of Rise, down to every last detail. It's a rather disturbing thing, and so he tries to ignore it, instead turning his mind to the plans. Those will likely be less disturbing.

…

Or he could be wrong about that.

The only reason he finishes going through these is to confirm his own fears: that Xehanort has finally gone mad. Really, he's sure it would have happened eventually, but this is just… It's a tad too far.

He has to tell someone, has to bring this to the attention of Master Ansem. He turns to leave, and gets halfway to the door when he freezes. Said door has just opened, and yellow-orange eyes are staring at him in a bewildered fashion.

Immediately, he senses danger. But at the moment, he's not going to give a damn. This is crossing the line. And, really, he's not about let Xehanort destroy himself like this. Once you cross the line, there's no going back.

"How much did you see?" the silveret asks in a daze, taking a few steps forward. Even backs up a few paces, blinking a few times. Tough situation. Lie and say he saw nothing, or tell the truth and get out unscathed?

But his hesitance speaks for him, and within moments, he suddenly finds fingers wrapped around his neck. He's picked up off the floor, thrown across the room to land on the bed beside _that damned creepy doll._ He sputters a bit, eyes wide.

He's always known Xehanort to have superhuman strength, but he never expected it to be turn on him. Thousands upon thousands of scenarios run through his mind, none of them good for him. And it's in the midst of these calculations that he finds those slender, dark fingers gripping around his neck once more.

All of his air supply is cut off in one move.

"You will tell no one." Xehanort hisses, something almost bestial about the way he speaks. There's a low growl to his voice, and his eyes speak of danger.

Even immediately fears for his life, which is something he never expected. He claws at the hands holding his neck, gasping for breath, but they only grip tighter—threatening to snap his neck like a twig and _oh light he's going to die and Xehanort's going to murder him and then no one will be able to save the poor child and poor Aeleus and—_

The fingers loosen, and he's left to curl up with fingers rubbing at his aching neck. This is going to bruise, he just knows it, but he's not going to spill—no, there had been murderous intent in those orange eyes. He treasures his life, thank you very much.

At least alive, he can work to subtly counteract this madman.

* * *

**Parting Notes: **In some fanfiction, there might be a request or a raise of hands type of scenario where we'd ask you what would happen next. Does Even succeed in thwarting Xehanort? Does Aeleus find out due to secret messages? Does Aerith beam Xehanort in the face with a rake? Or does Xehanort accomplish his nefarious schemes?

...This is not one of those fanfiction. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, dear reader! Until then, thank you for reading thus far! Reviews are adored, but not mandatory.


	5. Family Ties 3

**Disclaimer: **Neither AnakhaSilver from Deviantart or Trilies of own any of the characters below besides Rise, an original character that only makes a brief cameo. The characters in this work of fiction belong to Squeenix and/or Disney. We do, however, own the plot. This is made for fun and enjoyment of the fandom, not profit.

**Author's Note: **I admit I rather like writing the dynamic of the friendship between the Final Fantasy characters. It's fun! Of course, bright beginnings don't always have bright endings to accompany them...

* * *

**F****a****m****i****l****y****T****i****e****s**

**

* * *

  
**

"I feel like I'm hitched."

Blinking, Aerith looks up from the sandwiches she's making. Delicate fingers tap about on the cutting board. "Now why would that be?" she asks innocently. The smile she and Cloud share are definitely teasing. Cid doesn't miss it, either, and just scowls through the faint pink on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, go on 'n' laugh," he grumbles. "But how do y'think a guy feels with a pregnant gal in his house making lunch for him to take t'work?" Crossing his arms, he leans back. "Awkward. That's how it feels."

Aerith just giggles softly. "It's not so bad, Cid. At least you don't feel like I do."

The gruff blond stiffens instantly, and Cloud shifts in uneasy alarm. "Morning sickness?" Cid asks carefully, eying her round stomach. Months have since passed since she's moved in and the due date is looming closer. It's really no wonder everyone's so jumpy. Everyone, it seems, except for Aerith herself.

"Don't be silly," she chides, and wraps up the lunches expertly. "If I was feeling unwell, would I really be up and about?" She hands the packed lunches to the two at Cid's table. "I meant I feel like a mother with two kids." Oh, they both sulk at that! Laughing, Aerith smacks their shoulders gently. "At least it's good practice. Oh, come on now, you know I'm only joking."

"The food better be good for that," Cid mutters, standing up. "Getting mocked in my own home..."

"Free food and great conversation." A familiar someone chuckles form the doorway of the kitchen. "The things you suffer for _friendship_, huh, Cid?" Tifa beams when Aerith whirls around to greet her. Instantly, the two are squeezed in the best hug they can manage. As they pull away from each other, Tifa pointedly looks down at Aerith's belly. "So, how is everything?"

"Just fine." Aerith pats the bulge reassuringly. "I'm amazed I'm even standing this morning, 'tho. Carrying Sora around 24/7 is exhausting."

"Sora?" After a moment, Tifa's eyes light up. "Right, you're naming the baby that! Pretty name, and you don't even need to know if your baby's a boy or a girl."

"That's only a little part of the reason." Aerith smiles secretively. "But enough about me. You guys have to check in on those strange ships at the docks, don't you?"

"Gummi ships." For a rare moment, Cid looks unreservedly happy, leaning forward with his fists clenched. "No one's ever seen anythin' like 'em before, but they're definitely spaceworhty. Extensive testing from those eggheads at the castle. When we finally perfect 'em, space travel won't be limited to asses with magic."

"Cid," Cloud mutters in warning.

"Cid!" Tifa scolds sternly.

Aerith sighs and smiles. "Cid, the _baby_."

The mechanic just rolls his eyes and snorts. "Kid ain't even born yet," he says gruffly, although he's still smiling. "Tell you what, after I pilot a gummi ship off into that big nowhere myself, I'll make sure you and yer kid get into some ships too. It'll be one helluva ride that neither of ya will ever forget."

"I don't doubt it." Leaning back against a counter, she watches in amusement as Cid rushes the group out the door. He really loves working on those ships... Aerith feels her heart rise happily at the thought of her friends enjoying themselves. This is Cid's dream, after all. "Stay safe!" she calls after them with a wave. Amidst laughter and chatter, they give back their own farewells. Soon enough, it's just the two of them in the house.

"Come on, now," she murmurs lovingly to her precious unborn child. "Up the stairs we go." Cid isn't a man with too many needs, so despite being two stories, it's a rather small house he lives in, with the bedrooms upstairs. Still, Aerith can't help but be fond of it. Yes, she might have to walk up stairs just to get to her room, but it's not so bad. That doesn't mean her optimism saves her from being dead tired... The second she sits on the edge of her bed, it takes quite a bit of stubbornness not to fall asleep. She has a letter to write, after all. So paper and a pen are collected and Aerith begins to write.

_Dear Zack,_

_Good news! The birth date is soon. It's a shame that you aren't here to celebrate with us, but if I know you, I'm certain you're having fun on your own journey and I know you wish us the best from your other letters. Once Cid finishes his work on the gummi ships, we'll make sure to visit you at the Coliseum you're so fond of. Show us around, okay?_

_Aeleus still hasn't gotten a break from his duties, so I haven't heard form him yet. I'm sure that whatever project Ansem has them working on is important. Still, I can't help but wish they'd finish quickly. I won't waste your time with worries, though! A lot of fun things have happened as well._

_Leon and Rinoa have been taking care of my flower cart, as my belly has gotten far too big. Sometimes, a bunch of their friends go over to help them sell flowers. It's a big hit, ha ha! Because they're being so sweet, I let them keep some of the munny. I've heard from Rinoa's father that they're saving up for something special. I wonder what it is? Regardless, I'm glad they're having fun._

_I've been having some strange dreams lately. Sometimes, I almost can't tell if they're real or not. In some of the dreams, I'm standing on this beautiful beach in a land far far away. Shattered colored glass is all around me, but somehow I know none of it will cut me. The tide just washes past my bare feet and drags the glass deep into the sea. Then I'll look up at the blue blue sky and just laugh because I'm so happy..._

_See? Strange... But in a good way, I think._

_I'm going to take that as just another sign. I never told you what I'm going to name the baby, did I? It's_

Mid-sentence, she pauses, rubbing lightly at her throat. Ack... Her little hike is finally catching up to her. Glancing at a nearby clock, Aerith decides to take a break. The letter certainly isn't going anywhere. With an admittedly unladylike grunt, she pushes herself up onto her feet. The stairs are taken slowly; ever since she received the news, Aerith's taken the greatest care in avoiding spills. Finally stepping onto the ground floor drags a relieved sigh out of her. _Crisis averted!_ she thinks to herself jokingly. Shaking her head at her own caution, Aerith steps into the kitchen.

She never makes it past the doorway. She can't bring herself to.

Xehanort is in the kitchen again.

Aerith's mind barely has time to question how and why he's here when instinct takes control. Unfortunately, her elbow slams into the door frame as she jerks back, and faster than she ever thought possible, Xehanort whirls around. Silence, tense and stiff, curls around her throat like a noose. Xehanort's eyes have always been bright - but not like this, tinted with a mad glow that makes the shadows of the kitchen twist somehow... Darkness... That one word flutters through her mind before it's shoved aside for a surprisingly vicious thought:

_Don't you dare touch my child._

"Aerith." The man before her is not Aeleus' friend, not the person who had married Rise or made Ansem beam with pride. She doesn't know _who_ he is, with his mad gold eyes and threateningly empty voice. Because of this, she doesn't call him by name. Aerith only clenches her jaw.

"I have to go." In a heartbeat, adrenaline races through her body and pushes her down the hallway. She can hear his footsteps behind her, but already she's fumbling with the door knob and practically spilling outside. Exhaustion is wearing down on her limbs, and it is only through pure will that she doesn't just collapse. A Chocobo is grazing outside, Tifa's undoubtedly, and it skitters backwards slightly in alarm when Aerith stumbles to it. At her whistle, however, it gets down low so that she can clamber onto it. Xehanort's already outside, dashing towards her, but with a snap of the reins, the bird dashes away. Its scream of "COOC!" has her start in alarm, and when she looks back, she can see a handful of yellow feathers poking from the gaps of Xehanort's fist. Soon enough, however, he disappears from sight as Tifa's Chocobo carries her throughout the city, past streets and scatterings of people.

Eventually, with a slight tug of her reins, the Chocobo comes to a slow and Aerith pants, leaning against the back of its neck. Fear is still making her heart beat wildly, and in paranoia, she looks over her shoulder. No one... Not even the usual people. It's early, after all. Twisting the reins in her hands, she tries desperately to think. She certainly can't go back to Cid's house, not with Xehanort there. Something is most desperately wrong with that man... Has he even told Aeleus about her? Aerith's eyes narrow. Somehow... she thinks he hasn't.

Besides, if there's anyone who could help her, protect her, it's Aeleus. To the castle, then.

Guiding the Chocobo to the castle is easy; if anything, Tifa trains hers well. The problem is that the closer they get, the more her stomach hurts... More and more fear pounds in her veins, but Aerith refuses to let it scare her off. Just... Just have to get to Aeleus... Have to let him know, and have to keep the baby safe... If anything else, she has to keep her baby safe...

She's only a few more long Chocobo strides to one of the stairs which leads up to the elevated area where the castle rests when her body can take no more. With a choked cry, she forces herself to slide off of the bird, shaking with pain. It doesn't quite work; her legs give out beneath her, and she slams one of her knees onto the pavement in an effort not to damage her child. Why...? Why now, of all times? Tears spring to her eyes, almost more from how she's so _close_... Even as she crumples to the ground, the Chocobo calling out in alarm, she can feel something burst within her, staining the inside of her legs...

Perhaps it's the pain. Perhaps it's her own panic. But lying down in a tiny little side road with her water broken and something just so _wrong_, Aerith swears she can see Rise again.

The other woman looks just like she did when she was alive, before the birth, before things went wrong. Her long silver hair frames her face, which is twisted into an expression of worry as the pale figure kneels down besides her. Turquoise eyes shine in dual anxiety and reassurance even as she so lightly places her hand over Aerith's. Her mouth moves, but no sound comes out. It's almost okay, because somehow, Aerith can understand.

_Everything will be okay._

Then the apparition, the hallucination, seems to fade away, and Aerith hears familiar footsteps rushing towards her. Even before Xehanort appears and comes to a stiff stop, Aerith is struggling to push herself up onto her elbows. Even with tears staining her face, she is defiant and radiant, fists clenched and prepared to do anything to keep this man away from her child. But... something... Something is different now. There's none of that strange darkness from before, at Cid's house. In fact, he almost looks like the Xehanort she remembers meeting, the man she has laughed with and teased. He seems so confused, standing there frozen. Does he even see her...? It's proven he does when he takes a jerky step forward, then another and another until the movements become smooth again as he kneels besides her. Gently, she's taken into his arms and lifted up. Breathing hard, she looks into his eyes.

If this is the man who she remembers and not the person who had set off so many alarms in her heart back at Cid's, then she won't fight against his help.

Everything passes in a blur- the houses, the Chocobo which races along besides them, even when they're bursting into the yard of a home that Aerith only faintly recalls. Of course... Xehanort... has always been strangely strong, unbelievably quick if probed into being so... Faces are whisked past her, one of which is young Rinoa, her eyes wide with panic and worry. Into a room, then a bed- Orders shouted, a hand clenched in hers, knees bent-

"Push!"

As if they need to tell her. It's all Aerith can do, what she _needs_ to do- that, and clench her eyes shut and _**scream**_. Eventually...

It all fades to black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Le gasp! Dramatic ending! -jazz hands!- What will happen? Of course, it's Ana's turn next, so who knows if you'll find out...**  
**


End file.
